Addicted To The Impossible
by astral-angel
Summary: AU fic. When the impossible happens, what can you do to avoid the fallout? Main characters: Lita, Ivory, Victoria, Dawn Marie. Part 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Addicted To The Impossible 

**WWE**

**Disc: **None of the characters you recognize belong to me. 

**Rating: **R

**Pairings: **Lita/?, Ivory/?, Victoria/?, Dawn Marie/?

**Notes: **This is an AU fic. No mention of wrestling will occur. If you don't like to read these types of fic, I suggest you don't read any further.

Part 1 

{…The tall woman stared at her friend, one perfectly plucked eyebrow arched. The other woman smirked in response, her hazel eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She leaned back against the tree they were sitting under, and then pouted as her long hair tangled with the rough bark.

"Damnit…" Lita muttered, glaring at Ivory, who was snickering at her predicament. The brunette smirked at the younger woman, gently tugging at the fine strands of hair caught in the tree. After a couple of minutes of struggling against the tree she sat back, a pleased expression on her face. 

"There. All done." Lita hurriedly scooted away from the tree, smoothing down the fiery red strands before sprawling on the grass. She closed her eyes, sighing in contentment as the sun washed over her. In doing so, she missed the scheming look that appeared on Ivory's face, a grin curving her lips.

The brunette reached behind her for the bottle of water nestled against the small of her back. She stared at the clear bottle silently, a contemplative look on her face. She glanced from the bottle to the lithe form of the redhead on the grass. Her decision made, she twisted the cap forcefully and then positioned her hand over Lita's body, bottle half tipped. 

She waited a couple of seconds to make sure the redhead wasn't going to suddenly open her eyes and catch her in the act. Smirking, Ivory tilted her hand, watching the clear stream of water gracefully arc through the air and smiling when it landing directly on the peacefully sleeping form of Lita. 

Lita shrieked suddenly, her eyes flying open in shock. Sputtering, she stared up at the grinning face of her friend, and scowled. "Ivory!" The redhead sat up, shoving her hair away from her face, the wet strands of hanging in thick ropes down her back. Beads of water ran down her face and neck, almost crystalline in the heavy sunlight. Laughing, Ivory sat back, watching the redhead make an attempt to dry herself. 

"What in the hell?" The voice prompted both women to glance up, the laughter on their faces dying out.

"Wha…what are you doing here? How did you find me?"…}

The woman sat up with a gasp, sheets sticking to her sweat-slicked body. Her face bore an expression of distress as her eyes adjusted to the darkened room. Her long hair clung to her back uncomfortably as she ran her hand through it in frustration.

God, if only she could remember what happened that day… She had no recollection of that fateful day, or the days that followed. Only recently had she been able to piece together the events of that day through dreams, but she never got past hearing her friends voice, so filled with terror it scared her to think about it.

They had found her in that same park two days later, bruised and bloody. She had been told she had drifted in and out of consciousness for three days before finally becoming coherent.

The woman sighed, an ever present look of worry in her eyes. They hadn't been able to locate her friend, hadn't found a single trace of her. She felt the familiar ache in her heart as she thought about that day. Damnit, why couldn't she remember anything? 

The long haired woman bit back a sob, her eyes staring unseeingly into the depths of the empty room. Her mouth moved of it's own accord, the sound breaking the silence that gripped the room.

"God Lita, where are you?"


	2. Part 2

Title: Addicted To The Impossible  
  
Author: Mauzi  
  
Email: astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairings: Lita/?, Ivory/?, Victoria/?, Dawn Marie/?  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Plot is mine.  
  
Distribution: Cristal, others ask first  
  
Rating: *R*  
  
Notes: Is an AU fic. This part is kinda lots of short as well.  
  
Part 2  
  
Her dark eyes roamed the room, a confident smirk on her face. Her long hair was done up in a complicated twist, a lethal looking chop-stick holding it together. The maroon halter top she wore accentuated the slight reddish highlights in her hair, while the black leather pants she wore hugged her legs like second skin. Looking around, Victoria finally let herself relax, leaning against the bar.  
  
The large spacious room was packed with writhing bodies, music blaring out from various strategically placed speakers. A smile curved her lips as she stared into the mass of dancers. Her body shifted, her fingers drumming the wooden bar in time to the beat. She couldn't wait to get out there, to lose herself in the music. The pulsing beat called to her, making her head spin. Okay, so maybe she was being a bit melodramatic, but hey, she liked to dance.  
  
A sigh left her lips as her eyes drifted towards the slim watch on her wrist again, only to find that less than a minute had passed since she had last checked. What the hell was taking her so long? The smile reappeared on her face as she recalled the last time she'd seen her cousin. They'd both been twenty-three, and hadn't been able to wait to go out and taste what the big, bad world had to offer.  
  
Five years later, Victoria couldn't help but wish they hadn't been quite so eager. They'd all kept in contact with each other, but she hadn't seen the other's since, well, five years ago. God, life had changed so much since college. It disturbed her to think that despite all the promises they'd made, all of their best intentions, they hadn't been together in a group since college.  
  
Some promises had to be kept though, and now one of them had cashed in on hers. Victoria didn't really know what was going on, but the consistent clenching of her gut warned her that it wouldn't be something she liked. A small frown appeared on her face as she remembered the sound of her friend's voice. It had been way too calm – as if she was forcing herself not to break down.  
  
The shrill sound of her phone ringing broke Victoria out of her thoughts. She quickly answered, fighting to be heard over the loud music. "Dawn? Where the hell are you?" The words came out as a yell, the music now irritatingly loud. "What do you mean you're not coming?" She winced as her cousin's voice faded out. "Okay, I'll meet you there."  
  
She flipped her cell shut, a worried expression on her face. She'd never heard Dawn Marie sound that scared before. Her gut clenched, and it crossed Victoria's mind that things were going to get worse before they got better.  
  
Ivory had called in on their pact, Dawn Marie sounded like she was terrified of something, and Lita... Victoria's eyes widened at the realization that while she'd heard from both her cousin and Ivory recently, she hadn't spoken to Lita in almost five months.  
  
She bit her lip, mindlessly staring at her phone.  
  
Things were definitely getting worse. 


End file.
